Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil Film Series)
Leon S. Kennedy is a supporting character from 2012 film Resident Evil: Retribution. He is a survivor of the Global T-Virus pandemic and the leader of a "resistance force" that was assembled by Albert Wesker to rescue Alice from the Umbrella Corporation. He is portrayed by Johann Urb. History During Alice's captivity, Leon's team, comprised of Barry Burton, Luther West, and two others (Sergei and Tony), entered the underwater Umbrella facility in Russia where Alice was being held captive with the intention to destroy it should their rescue mission fail. Leon and his team planted bombs on the surface and interior of the facility. The bombs were set to go off in two hours and destroy the facility, regardless if the team or Alice has escaped the facility. The plan was to rendezvous with Ada Wong in the suburban Raccoon City simulation of the facility and head back to the surface. However, upon entering Moscow simulation, they were met with heavy resistance from the undead roaming the facsimile of Red Square. The team was pinned down, thrown off schedule and practically overpowered by their enemy when they're rescued by Alice in a Rolls Royce. During their escape, Alice inquires why Leon is helping Wesker and Leon says that he isn't working for Wesker. Returning to the elevator, Leon and the others prepared to leave but were held back by the attacking Umbrella soldiers. Barry was injured by the Licker who ambushed them prior in Moscow and when Alice chose to go and save Becky (who'd been captured by the Licker), Leon objected to the idea, citing that to waste what time they had left would result in a mission failure. He ultimately backed down and joined Barry and Luther in the effort to hold the soldiers back. Eventually, the injured Barry opted to remain behind and sacrificed himself so that Leon and Luther can escape. Leon and Luther eventually reunite with Alice and Becky and escape the base as it was destroyed. During their departure, they are cut off by Jill and Rain, who caught up to them in one of the destroyed base's submarines. As they prepared to fight, Rain injected herself with a virus and Leon recognizes the vial she uses as the "Las Plaga parasite". Leon and Luther West engaged in a two-on-one fight with Rain while Alice fought Jill, but Rain proved to be more than a match for them. She broke the arm of Leon and killed Luther with a single blow to the chest. Rain defeats Leon easily, tossing him against the side of the submarine before engaging in battle with Alice. After Rain is killed, the group is rescued by Wesker from the frozen tundra and taken to Washington, D.C. where the former head of Umbrella filled Alice in on their situation against the Red Queen's army of undead. Little information is provided on Leon's background during the events of Retribution. According to Johann Urb, Leon and Barry are friends akin to "partners in crime". Ada and Leon also appear to share a past history together, Leon’s confidence in her strong is enough that he implicitly trusts her to survive or escape any situation she lands in. In The Final Chapter, Wesker's aid of Leon's team and Alice is revealed to be a deception to draw the remnants of humanity into one location so that he can destroy them. Leon and everyone at the White House except Wesker himself and Alice were killed in the betrayal. Gallery Leon_and_Luther.png Leon_in_Ret..jpg Leon,_Alice_&_Luther.png Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes